


Like a Dog at the Shrine of your Lies

by Ravin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Unrequited Love, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Spike contemplates his love for Dru and Buffy.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	Like a Dog at the Shrine of your Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title and source of the music in the podfic from "Take Me To Church" by Hozier.

Download or Stream from Dropbox:  
[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h8aq8v1btcdxwcb/Like%20A%20Dog%20with%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:36 | 2.9 MB  
[Without Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0s5d4kq5k7lr2ra/Like%20A%20Dog%20No%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:57 | 1.71 MB 

Drusilla was the night. She was darkness and lies. All the magic and mystery of the dark side of the moon. Untouchable as the cold and distant stars even when she was cocooned in Spike's arms, or shuddering in pleasure underneath him, he could never truly have her, never really be with her. She was a million miles away living in her own fantasy world. Speaking in riddles like the mouthpiece of an ancient prophet. Her eyes never looking at him, never seeing him, always staring through to some other place and time.

Buffy was different. Where Dru was dark and cold, Buffy burned hot and bright. Buffy was the sun. Completely opposite of Dru, but still just as untouchable for it. But he reached for her anyways. Loved her from afar much like he loved Dru. Worshiped her presence, her life, with all that he was. He saw her, understood her in ways no one else ever could. In some ways, he knew her better than she knew herself. 

He tried to take care of her, like he cared for Dru. He saw her fragile pieces and tried to protect her. But she was the sun. And when he got too close, when she finally saw him, he burned. And he melted away in her light like Icarus's wings.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That happened. A team member on the Voice Team 2020 Discord had the idea for one of this week's challenges to do a podfic anthology around the song "Take Me To Church" by Hozier, and instead of just finding something to record, I got the idea for this and haven't been able to get it out of my head. Seriously, "Offer me my deathless death" and "My lover's the sunlight" and so many more lines, it just has Spike written all over this song. If you've never heard, you should go listen to it. 
> 
> Podfic has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for Orange Braincell's Take Me To Church anthology ([Masterlist](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/13268.html)).


End file.
